Compromiso
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: ¿Por qué Austria siempre era el más solicitado para los matrimonios? A Roderich le agradó la propuesta del mexicano. // Austria & México


**Disclamer: Ni Austria ni Francia me pertenecen, son del asombroso maestro Himaruya. México y los estados de la república son todos míos pero los declaro patrimonio de todos los mexicanos :D**

Apariciones ocasionales de:  
Estado de México - Gabriel Castañeda Diaz  
Puebla - Santiago Comonfort de Zaragoza  
Veracruz - (Aún sin nombre)

**

* * *

**

"Querido Austria:

Como sabrás, acabo de consumar mi independencia.  
Y me he dado cuenta que aún soy muy joven como para tener una autonomía propia.  
Aún así, no me interesa volver a regresar con España.  
Sin embargo, me apena un poco decir que me siento atraído por ti.  
Eres simplemente el país más perfecto que conozco.  
No puedo dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de formar un imperio, juntos y que me aceptes.  
Espero puedas corresponder mi amor por ti y aceptar una unión.  
Me despido cordialmente de ti.

Con amor. México."

Roderich leyó algo perturbado la indecente carta enviada por México. Podría jurar que parecía una de esas estúpidas cartas sexuales escritas por Francia. Pero atribuyó la desvergüenza del mexicano a que había sido hijo de Antonio.

Evaluó nuevamente el escrito, definitivamente parecía una propuesta matrimonial. En el pasado había contraído varias uniones y matrimonios que habían terminado en un completo fracaso. A pesar de sus terribles desaciertos en el amor, a Roderich le agradó la propuesta del mexicano.

Había escuchado de las increíbles riquezas que el Virreinato de la Nueva España tenía. Austria sabía que México tenía un gran potencial. Seguramente al consumarse su unión lograrían formar el más grande imperio que haya existido. Inmediatamente se dedicó a la escritura de una carta de confirmación para el mexicano. En ella se limitaba a aceptar la propuesta con cierta reservación y que partiría de inmediato para comenzar los preparativos de reconocimiento en América. Entonces se dirigió hacia su mensajero para que fuese entregada en el menor tiempo a México.

Sin embargo al salir de su casa se tropezó con Francis que parecía acabar de llegar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Roderich escondiendo con rapidez el escrito tras sí.

— Austria, mon chérie, ¿Qué formas tan groseras son estas de recibirme? — Dramatizó y el aristócrata frunció el ceño poniéndose a la defensiva para evitar un posible acoso, Francia adivinó aquella acción — Oh, qué terrible noticia es esta que te nos casas ¿De verdad planeas aceptar la propuesta de México? — gimió.

— ¿Cómo y qué tanto sabes de eso? — murmuró con cierta desconfianza.

— Bueno, alguien como yo siempre está enterado de los giros que da el amor — anunció con elegancia y el austriaco frunció aún más el ceño — Y porque ha sido México el que me ha dicho y me ha pedido que te escolte hasta su casa — Roderich dio un paso hacia atrás — No seas desconfiado, México me ha amenazado de muerte si llego a tocarte — apresuró a responder y Austria se sonrojó con levedad.

— ¿Por qué, de todas las personas indecentes del mundo te eligió a ti el rey de la indecencia? — objetó con recelo.

— Eres tan cruel — murmuró — Pero recuerda que acaba de independizarse y no puede ver a los ojos a España ahora. Soy la única persona cercana a él en estos momentos — dijo y Austria entornó los ojos. Francia suspiró — Entonces ¿has aceptado? — Austria se sonrojó al instante.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia —

— Si voy a ser yo quien te escolte, entonces sí. Seria cruel que te llevara sólo a decirle a México que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona… — entró en el drama otra vez — como Prusia — finalizó.

El rostro de Roderich adquirió un rojo aún más profundo cuando escuchó mencionar al peliblanco.

— Aceptaré la propuesta de unificación de México — murmuró mirando hacia otra parte — Justo me dirigía a enviarle el mensaje. Partiré de inmediato —

— Oh, entonces déjame ser yo quien la entregue. Tú prepara las cosas para salir en breve — apresuró a decir. Roderich enarcó una ceja pero aceptó y le tendió la carta al francés quien la tomó rápidamente. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a iniciar los preparativos.

Cuando el aristócrata hubo desaparecido nuevamente dentro de su casa, Francia guardó la carta en su pantalón.

-

-

-

-

La bandera austriaca ondeaba con orgullo en uno de los barcos junto a la bandera francesa con dirección hacia el puerto de Veracruz. Llegarían pronto.

Al arribar una gran muchedumbre les esperaba ansiosa. Veracruz, Puebla y Estado de México le saludaban con algarabía. Austria bajó seguido por Francia y los 3 estados presentes le miraron, Estado de México lo hizo con cierto recelo, pero pronto entornaron su vista a Roderich y le saludaron con calidez. Luego se dirigieron a escoltarlo hacia la ciudad de México y durante el recorrido Austria observó con detalle el sufrimiento de la tierra que México llamaba casa. Había mucho trabajo que hacer, pero pronto el Imperio triunfaría.

Austria escogió el castillo de Chapultepec como su residencia y Estado de México asintió ante su petición. Dedicó su tiempo a recorrer el castillo y planear los cambios a hacer, principalmente, tenia plena resolución en que mandaría a trazar un camino para conectar el castillo a la ciudad, incluso tenía decidido el nombre, seria 'El paseo de la emperatriz'.

A pesar de la gran algarabía con que lo habían recibido nunca divisó a México entre ellos, pensó que sería el primero que lo recibiría pero no fue así. Miró hacia todos lados percatándose de que Francia había desaparecido también, frunció el ceño pero se dirigió hacia el palacio de gobierno en la ciudad, donde seguramente se encontraría México.

-

-

-

Entró a la habitación donde le habían indicado que se encontraba México y justo lo encontró discutiendo con Estado de México.

— Es crucial tenerlo aquí ahora ¿Dónde está? — Enrique exigió una respuesta a Gabriel. El estado adoptó un semblante de niño regañado y no respondió nada puesto que vio a Roderich entrar.

— México — llamó Austria.

— Ah ¿Austria? — murmuró México algo sobresaltado, Gabriel se puso nervioso con la situación, y Roderich enarcó una ceja por el recibimiento de Enrique, parecía como si no estuviese enterado de su visita.

— He venido como te anuncié. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, actualmente ya he pensado en algunas medidas — dijo con solemnidad y ahora fue Enrique quien enarcó una ceja no entendiendo la situación.

— Eh… gracias… — parpadeó varias veces seguidas y Gabriel se acercó a su oído tratando de salvar la situación.

— Viene a visitarte — mintió susurrando.

— Ah, sí. Ya veo... Espero estés a gusto aquí, mi casa es tu casa. Aunque no elegiste un buen momento… espero mis problemas no sean un inconveniente. Gracias por tu respuesta — mencionó refiriéndose al apoyo repentino que el austriaco había hecho sobre él.

— De nada… Gracias por la propuesta — murmuró y el sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Gabriel se sobresaltó y México volvió a mirarlo con cierta duda.

— ¿Propues…? — se vio abruptamente interrumpido por el menor.

— Sabes México acabo de recordar que Querétaro me ha dicho algo sobre _eso_ que hablábamos — apresuró y empujó a México fuera de la habitación antes de que el mexicano pudiera objetar nada Gabriel dijo — Querétaro necesita que lo visites lo más pronto posible —

— Ah, tienes que disculparme Austria — comentó y se marchó en dirección a la casa del queretano.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó Roderich a Gabriel con cierto recelo.

— Tienes que disculparlo, está algo estresado por la situación ahora. Hemos tenido muchos problemas ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que se construirá un gran imperio gracias a esta unión Austria-san. Debes comprender que México es algo más reservado en persona — mintió.

— Entiendo — dijo y le pareció demasiado curioso el cambio de actitud por parte de Enrique en una carta y en persona.

-

-

-

Pasó un tiempo y a Austria le pareció extraño la ausencia constante de México, y cuando lograba verlo sus conversaciones siempre se veían interrumpidas repentinamente por Estado de México o Francia justo antes de que lograra tocar el tema de la unión. Pero le dio la razón a las tantos problemas que acosaban al país y se dedicó a hacer su trabajo, seguramente cuando el Imperio se consumara podría hablar como era debido con Enrique. Se dedicó de lleno a gobernar parte del país para hacerlo progresar.

Y todo iba bastante bien hasta que escuchó que Francia había sido desterrado por México de vuelta a Europa. Se encontró preguntándose qué indecencia había cometido el francés para ganarse tal reprimenda. Fue entonces que México entró repentinamente al castillo.

— Austria — llamó con fuerza Enrique.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntó desencajado por la repentina llegada.

— ¿Es verdad que eras aliado de Francia? — exigió saber.

— ¿Aliado? — volvió a repetir sin entender.

— No me jodas… Francia vino aquí a invadirme nuevamente y eso no es todo, has instaurado tu propio gobierno sin mi permiso y nombrado a un superior de tu casa sabiendo que yo tengo uno — reclamó.

— Pero si has sido tú quien me lo ha pedido —

— ¿Qué? —

— La unificación. El Imperio Austro-Mexicano — objetó.

— No sé de qué diablos me hablas —

— Pediste que viniera aquí con el fin de gobernar a tu país y enviaste a Francia para escoltarme — rebatió.

— Entonces… — México dio dos pasos atrás tratando de comprender la situación — Todo ha sido una treta de Francia — murmuró más para sí mismo. Y entonces miró con fuerza a Estado de México que acababa de entrar corriendo con Puebla a su lado — Qué tanto sabían ustedes — exigió y los dos se sobresaltaron al ser llamados, ambos se miraron al ver que acababan de ser pillados y cabizbajos confesaron.

— No estamos para nada de acuerdo con el tema de la república. Queremos conservar la forma de gobierno de España-niichan. Francia nos prometió restaurar el viejo régimen si apoyábamos la constitución de un gobierno monárquico traído desde Europa, en este caso Austria — dijeron sin más.

— Así que todo era un engaño — Austria se levantó inmutable ante la situación y se dirigió hacia la salida sin reparar en Enrique.

— De verdad lo siento. Pero, mi pueblo no te necesita Austria — dijo México y Austria asintió sin volverse hacia él.

Roderich se dirigió entonces hacia el puerto de Veracruz para marchar de vuelta a su casa. Enrique, Gabriel y Santiago le siguieron sin intercambiar ni un solo monosilábico.

Los preparativos para su retirada se hicieron con rapidez y antes de subir Austria encontró sus ojos fijamente con los de México.

— Es una lástima, el Imperio hubiese sido excepcional — dijo esbozando una nostálgica sonrisa —_"¡Mexicanos! Muero por una causa justa, la de la independencia y libertad de México. Ojalá que mi sangre ponga fin para siempre a las desgracias de mi nueva patria. ¡Viva México!" __—_anunció y partió de vuelta a Europa sin mirar atrás y sin mirar la solemnidad con la que lo despedía México.

* * *

La última frase fue lo último que dijo Maximiliano de Hasburgo antes de su muerte. Un pequeño fic referente al Segundo Imperio Mexicano. Espero les haya gustado. Alguna duda, pregunta, queja, sugerencia o galletitas... picale al botón de abajo (:D)


End file.
